


I heard you need an toner-vention

by Firebird_18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Beca got a job as a DJ at a club not at residual heat. And what if said club owner decided to help Beca in finally making out with Chloe. And what if this club owner made them run through her club on opening night half undressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard you need an toner-vention

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head a couple weeks ago and I couldn't help but write it.  
> Let me know what you guys think of it in the comments :)  
> Also I haven't found anyone to beta this so all mistakes are mine...

“Seriously?... No that would so awesome! I mean I’m honored… yeah I can be there opening night… cool, see you Friday night boss.” Beca hung up the phone and flung it on her bed, a huge face splitting grin gracing her features. Beca ran downstairs to rejoin Bella movie night trying to hide her smile, she gracelessly flopped back into her seat almost on top of the redhead immersed in the film on the TV. Beca tried so very hard to concentrate on the film but holy shit Alex Quinn wanted her to DJ at her new club just off campus. Alex Quinn the famous DJ who had become a very well known partier and especially popular with the ladies in every city she visited. And now she was opening Club Platinum literally next to the University. Beca was also at war with herself; she should tell the Bella’s but Chloe was way too intense about winning Worlds and Beca so did not want to have that conversation anytime soon. So instead she was silently watching a movie, much to everyone’s surprise, slowly losing her mind with excitement. Two hours later and the movie was over and just as everyone was heading to bed, Beca dragged Emily to the side,

“Okay Legacy I have to tell someone about this!” She said quickly,

“You finally figured out that you’re in love with Chloe?” Emily replied with a grin. Beca froze and shook her head,

“Dude I figured that out years ago. No I mean I have a job!” Beca matched the younger Bella’s grin,   
“O-M-aca-G! That’s so cool!” Emily jumped up and down with excitement, “Wait shouldn’t you be telling Chloe about this?”   
“Hell no, she’s too stressed at the moment.” Beca gripped her shoulders to try and calm her down, “Em, you can’t tell anyone.”   
“Sure thing Becs. C’mon then, details.” Emily said impatiently,   
“It’s at the new club that Alex Quinn is opening off campus.” Beca replied, “I’m going to be the DJ along side Quinn!” Beca added, oozing enthusiasm,

“That’s so aca-awesome! So you start opening day right?” Emily asked,

“Yeah I do which reminds me I need sleep. Cos it’s in like two days on Friday” Beca said suddenly leaving,

“Thanks for telling me Beca!” Emily called after her. The next morning Beca had sobered up from the excitement and was eating breakfast with the rest of the Bella’s when Chloe burst through the door,

“You guys will never guess who I just met!” She gushed, standing behind Beca, throwing her arms over her shoulders,

“The Pope?” Chloe rolled her eyes at Flo,   
“A Dingo?” Chloe just stared at Amy,   
“Shower guy?” Chloe ignored all the suggestions thrown her way but paused with the last one,

“Why you jealous Becs?” Chloe teased, making Beca smirk,

“C’mon Beale we both know that you have already burst into my shower and that is not something I would want to repeat.” Beca said casually, making the Bella’s go wide eyed and Chloe super red faced,   
“Moving on! I saw Alex Quinn!” Chloe said, slightly louder than usual. Beca froze while the rest of the girls went crazy,   
“Isn’t she opening that new club?” Emily asked innocently, Beca glared at her,   
“Yeah and I think we should all go for the opening on Friday. It would totes be a great way to de-stress.” Chloe nodded and the rest of them agreed,

“Sorry Chlo, I can’t make it.” Beca winced as she felt Chloe’s own shoulders drop,

“What? Why not?”   
“I, er, promised… I would speak to my dad…” Beca stumbled over a quick lie and it must’ve done the trick because bouncy Chloe was back and smiling again,   
“Alright but we’re still going Becs. Won’t be the same but I am so not missing this.” Chloe said, sitting down on Beca’s lap,   
“Oh please take a seat Chlo.” Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Chloe grabbed a spoonful of Beca’s cereal, “Oh please eat my breakfast for me.” She added,

“Oh shut it, you love this.” Chloe said, wriggling on Beca’s lap, making the DJ freeze and place a hand on her waist,   
“Stop moving Beale.” She said quietly. The rest of the Bella’s gave each other knowing looks and sighed when Chloe missed the obvious signs Beca had been giving,   
“Did you guys know that Alex Quinn is bringing in this new DJ.” Emily said, making Beca cough suddenly,   
“Oh I heard he was super talented.” Stacie piped up,   
“Yeah, from LA I think.” Cynthia-Rose added. Emily just smirked at Beca who was shooting daggers at her across the table,

“Too bad you’re missing out then Becs.” Chloe said, turning her head to look at Beca just as she did the same. The pair ended up inches from each other’s faces. The table fell silent in anticipation. But alas it was not the time as they both looked away and the disappointment was obvious on both their faces. After a while Beca and Chloe left to work on the set and the rest of the Bella’s met in the kitchen,

“This is ridiculous.” Stacie started,   
“The UST has reached unsafe amounts in this house.” Fat Amy continued,   
“Not only that but it’s so obvious.” CR added, the rest of them agreeing,

“It’ll happen Friday night.” Emily declared, everyone turned to look at her,   
“Something you want to share Legacy?” Amy asked,

“Trust me. Friday night at the club.” Emily repeated,   
“But Beca’s not coming.” Stacie pointed out,   
“Guys. Friday. Club. It will happen.” Emily insisted,   
“Details, Legacy.” Stacie pleaded,   
“Nope, sworn to secrecy here.” Emily replied with a steely look in her eye. The rest of them took the hint and decided to trust her,   
“Alright then, Friday night at the club.”   
  
_ Friday Evening _

“Come on Stacie! Just pick a pair!” Chloe yelled up the stairs,

“Do I go red heels or black ones?” Came the reply,   
“Red.” Beca said as she walked past Stacie’s room,   
“Thanks Beca.” Stacie replied, “Shouldn’t you be leaving?”   
“I am. See you guys later.” Beca said, slamming the door behind her and making her way to Club Platinum. When she walked up to the door, a tall, blonde bouncer stared down at her,   
“And you are?” He asked,

“No it’s fine Jason. She’s the new DJ.” Alex Quinn appeared in the doorway, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black shirt with a red tie and white waistcoat paired with a pair of silver high-tops, “Beca long time no see.”   
“Yeah I can’t believe it’s been so long Quinn.” Beca said with a smile,

“You can call me Alex.” She finished with a wink,   
“Sure.” Beca said as they walked into the club,

“Alright,” The pair walked to the middle of the dance floor, “You got the bar to your left, DJ booth up those stairs and private Club on your right.” Alex pointed first to the smooth bar, then to a small doorway with a balcony, hovering just over the edge of the dancefloor, up a couple of steps and finally to a shiny red door saying ‘PRIVATE’.

“Why is the DJ booth looking over the dancefloor?” Beca asked as they walked up the few steps and stood on the tiny balcony that was more of a walkway,   
“My genius idea.” She said with another wink, “Basically, when the music’s pumpin’ I stand in the doorway and dance or sing without giving a fuck about what I look like and if someone catches my eye then I’ll sing to ‘em. And if they catch me off guard then they can come and dance with me and be allowed in the booth.” Alex explained with an easy smile, Beca smirked,

“It’s your way of flirting then.”    
“Yup.” Alex popped the p and pulled Beca into the booth, “I assume you know the basics.”   
“Oh totes-” Beca stopped mid sentence and blinked a few times, “I can not believe I just said that.”

“Not a usual saying?”   
“Hell no.” Beca shook her head in amusement. Chloe had officially wormed her way into her speech pattern. Beca must’ve had a look on her face because Alex stood in front of her and looked at her,

“Alright who’s the lucky guy that’s got you looking like that?” Alex asked with a smirk, “And would it be possible for me to steal you from him?” Beca rolled her eyes,   
“First off; do you flirt with everyone? And second;  _ she _ is my best friend.” Beca replied,   
“Ah, you are in love with your best friend… can I get a name?” Alex asked curiously,   
“Nope. But she’s coming here tonight and she doesn’t know I work here because I haven’t told her so please don’t introduce me with my name.” Beca just kind of rushed through it but Alex understood,   
“Gotcha Becs.” Alex said, “And you better set up ‘cos we opening in a half hour and there’s already a crowd outside.”   
“How can you tell?” Beca asked, looking over the tech in the room,   
“Didn’t you pay attention to the way we took?” Beca shook her head, “This booth has a huge window overlooking the entrance. If you catch my eye, you get in. Simple.” Alex shrugged and Beca walked over to the window,   
“Wow that’s cool.”   
“I’m going to open her up so just pick the opening playlist. Tonight is a taster so I don’t want you being locked away in here all night. Also means that tonight we dance and sing to the best songs of the moment.” Alex said motioning to Jason to start letting people in. Beca clicked play and the opening note of  _ Delirious  _ by Steve Aoki came blasting into the club.

An hour into the opening night and Beca will admit that this place was pretty damn awesome; Alex had been dancing non-stop in the doorway and was just getting ready to address the crowd,   
“Hey Becs! You come introduce the club!” Alex yelled into the booth. Beca shrugged and grabbed the mic,   
“Sure thing Boss.” Beca turned the music down slightly and drew attention to the booth,

“What’s up Barden? Welcome to Club Platinum! The best club in town!” The crowd cheered and whooped as Beca kept talking, “Now there’s only one rule here… get dancing or get out! Now I’ll hand over to Alex..” Beca chucked the mic to Alex and leant against the edge of the doorway, listening to Alex explain the doorway dancing and singing and general flirting with every woman that moved. Beca went over to the window and saw the Bella’s somewhere in the middle of the queue. Beca grabbed the phone Alex used to talk to Jason,   
“Hey Jase?”   
“Yeah Beca?”   
“You see the redhead?” Beca asked,   
“Uh huh.”   
“Let her and her friends in.” Beca said and saw Jason call out to Chloe and gesture them in through the door, “Thanks Jase.” Beca put down the phone and turned up the music again. She joined Alex in dancing and the pair laughed, joked and flirted through three songs before Beca saw Emily walking up the stairs to stand next to Beca on the walkway,   
“Hey Becs!” Emily said over the music,   
“Hey Em. You like the club?” Beca asked,   
“It’s so awesome.”   
“You gonna introduce me to your friend Becs?” Alex interrupted flashing a grin at Emily,   
“Emily this is Alex Quinn. Alex this is Emily.” Beca rolled her eyes as Alex took Emily’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it,   
“It’s a pleasure to meet a Bella.” Alex said with a wink. Beca could practically see Emily melting from everything that was Alex Quinn,

“Wait how’d you know we were Bella’s?” Beca asked,   
“I saw the girls walk in a few minutes ago. Lookin’ smokin' I may add.” Alex turned to look at Beca, still bouncing to the latest song,   
“Oh right, yeah I let them in.” Beca replied,   
“So which one is she?” Alex asked with a smirk as Beca blushed and coughed,

“Don’t know what you mean Alex.”   
“Of course you don’t.” Alex shook her head and turned to Emily, “Get the girls dancing out there would ya?”   
“Sure thing.” Emily went bouncing off and soon brought Stacie, CR and Chloe with her to the middle of the dance floor. Alex was still dancing but Beca was standing out of sight just inside the booth,

“C’mon Becs. Dance with me!” Alex pulled on Beca’s arm and dragged her into dancing and singing to One Direction’s  _ Kiss You _ . Beca tried to keep her eyes on Alex but they drifted to Chloe and Alex noticed. Chloe had her back to the DJ’s so was blissfully unaware,   
“Ah the red head.” Alex leant forward to speak into Beca’s ear, “She’s super hot Becs.”   
“Yeah I can see that.” Beca said looking back at Alex, missing Chloe spin around and freeze mid dance, mouth hanging open. Alex looked at her and winked before turning back to Beca,

“And I think she’s seen you now.” Beca whipped her head to look at Chloe who was now looking slightly pissed off; she waved awkwardly and moonwalked back into the booth, Alex hot on her heels,   
“Alex. I’m so screwed.” Beca moaned,   
“Er why?”   
“Cos Chloe so doesn’t like me back.” Beca flopped into the swivel seat and spun around,   
“Sure and I’m not rich.” Alex rolled her eyes, Beca raised her eyebrows, “Never mind. Have fun moping Becs.” Alex spun around and ran down the stairs over to where the Bella’s were sitting, “Hey ladies.” Everyone’s jaws dropped as she leant against the table. Well everyone except Chloe and Emily,   
“Hi Alex.” Emily chirped, Chloe waved and went back to staring at her glass,   
“Okay so I am here because, well this is so fucking annoying.” Alex smoothly sat down on Chloe’s lap, startling the red head,   
“Alex what are you doing?” Chloe sighed,   
“What I can’t sit down?” Alex asked innocently,   
“Not on your exes lap, no.” Chloe replied with a smile,   
“Wait… you two?” Stacie asked, getting over her starstruck,   
“Oh yeah totes.” Chloe said, getting some of her usually bubbly self back,

“Yup and to this day she is the only girl to seduce  _ me _ and not the other way round.” Alex nodded solemnly, Chloe grinned smugly, “As you can see she’s pretty smug about it. But that is so not why I am here.” Alex added. She nodded towards Stacie, “Name? ‘Cos I can’t keep calling you hot stuff in my head.”   
“Stacie and you can call me anytime.” Stacie quipped back,

“Stace, need I remind you, you are taken.” Chloe glared at her,

“Hey she started it…” Stacie frowned,

“Anyway I heard you ladies need a toner-vention.” Alex said with a sly smile,   
“Depends.” Stacie replied suspiciously,   
“Beca and Chloe’s to be precise.” Alex explained,   
“Oh you came to the right girl.” Stacie said with a smirk,   
“So you know how they both have massive toners, well it’s time they were sorted out.” Alex went on,   
“Oh you’ve noticed the suffocating levels of sexual tension too?” Stacie deadpanned,

“Wait how do you know the term toners?” Amy asked,   
“Aubrey when she said something when we were together.” Alex said, “And I have definitely noticed. I mean I wasn’t Beca’s best friend for years for nothing.” Alex replied casually,   
“Details.” CR piped up,

“High school.” Alex waved it off, “Back to Chloe; She’s known to be impulsive so why hasn’t she jumped the little DJ yet?” Alex asked, leaning across the table,   
“Guys I’m literally right here.” Chloe mused,

“I don’t know,” Stacie replied leaning forward, “I mean I’m guessing she’s like head over heels or else she would’ve done that by now.”   
“Seriously Alex you are in my lap.” Chloe huffed, “Don’t act like I’m not here when I want in on this conversation.”   
“Oh so you acknowledge you are totally in love with Beca?” Alex asked not looking at Chloe,   
“Yes.” She muttered,

“So you will do whatever it takes?” Alex asked carefully. Alex’s eyes glimmered mischievously and Stacie saw the plan and execution flash across them - see people who flirt like they breathe don’t need words for this kind of thing,

“At this point, yeah.” Chloe sighed dejectedly,

“Sweet.” Alex turned to Emily, “Beca seen this?”   
“Nope.”   
“Perfect, so Chlo the plan is now in action. You’ll know when it’s your part.” Alex walked off with a wink and a smirk.

It had been about half an hour since Alex had appeared and Chloe was getting antsy,

“Oh my God Chloe!” Stacie said, “C’mon we are dancing.” She dragged Chloe over and looked up at Alex, sending her a wink to which she replied a nod.   
“Hey Becs go three songs down for me.” Alex yelled over her shoulder,

“Gotcha covered Boss.” Beca quickly clicked on  _ Wiggle  _ by Jason Derulo and rolled her eyes. She leant back in her chair and watched as Alex danced and, well, wiggled in the doorway, clearly flirting the hell out of some girl on the dancefloor. Beca chuckled to herself and turned back to look out the window and watch the crowd bobbing to the pounding of the music, she heard the music change and someone giggle. She spun back around just in time to see a red head pin Alex against the wall and snog the ever living shit out of them, in full view of the club and the DJ sitting open mouthed in the booth,   
“Chloe!?” Beca screeched, causing Chloe to jump back from Alex and grin,

“Sup Becs.” Chloe said as Alex removed her hands from Chloe’s waist. Beca narrowed her eyes as Alex winked and stepped outside the booth,

“I’m going to murder her.” Beca muttered under her breath,

“Aw c’mon Becs don’t be a grumpy pants.” Chloe smile was blinding and Beca got lost in watching the super senior sway her hips as she walked towards her, still sitting the chair. Had she been paying attention to anything else she would have seen the mischief dancing her Chloe’s pure blue eyes,

“I will be a grumpy pants if you're making out with my boss.” Beca said, moving her eyes back to Chloe’s,

“No need to be jealous Beca.” Chloe said, putting her hands on the back of chair, leaning over Beca,

“Yes there is.” Beca growled, shocking Chloe when Beca put her hands on her hips and pulled Chloe onto her lap, Beca didn’t even hesitate to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Nothing about this kiss was soft; it was hard, demanding even, some might even say dominating. It was Beca’s lips expertly pulling at Chloe’s, eliciting every squeak and moan from Chloe. Chloe buried her hands in Beca’s hair and Beca pulled her closer with a palm pressing against her lower back. They finally parted when the need for air became too much to bear,

“Woah.” Chloe breathed out, Beca smiled smugly, “Had I known that would’ve happened when you were jealous I would’ve done that a loooonng time ago.” Chloe smiled sweetly,   
“Yeah yeah Beale, less talking more kissing.” Beca rolled her eyes but let Chloe pull her head back so she could trail her lips down her neck and to the top of her shirt. Beca’s eyes fell closed as she felt Chloe slowly moving her way back up to her jaw, “Jesus Chlo…” Beca muttered. Chloe grinned and moved her lips to Beca’s where they were quickly opened and Beca groaned into the kiss as Chloe shifted against her lap. Beca quickly skimmed her hands along Chloe’s sides and slipped them under her shirt and up her spine. Chloe arched into her touch and Beca pressed a lingering kiss to the column of her throat before she felt Chloe’s hand under her chin, pulling her face back to hers and Beca was so glad she was sat down because this kiss was downright  _ filthy _ . Chloe’s hands had also slipped down to Beca’s plaid shirt and had slowly undone the buttons and had her hands roaming  _ everywhere _ . Beca slid her hands under the waistband of Chloe’s very tight white jeans and Chloe started excessively grinding down on Beca and it would’ve gone a lot further but things got interrupted,

“Damn that’s hot.” Alex exclaimed from the doorway,   
“Jesus dude!” Beca said ripping her lips away from Chloe’s and looking around her,

“Just saying.” Alex shrugged and cocked her head to the side when she saw Beca’s face redden even more than it was. Alex watched in amusement as Chloe placed gentle kisses on Beca’s neck before sucking hard on her pulse point, making the DJ bite down on her lip,

“So you gonna go dude or not?” Beca asked, trying desperately to, one, ignore Chloe’s mouth that was nipping and sucking on her neck and two, trying to keep her voice even. She failed on both accounts.

“One rule for the booth - no sex in said booth.” Alex smirked and Beca’s jaw dropped, although she wasn’t sure if it was from Chloe nipping her earlobe or the new rule,

“Dude!”   
“Take it to the private room Becs.” Alex said gesturing out of the doorway,

“But-” Before Beca could even begin her protest at being kicked out, Chloe was off her lap and tugging her out the door and quickly down the steps. Beca flipped off the Bella’s who of course were at the table closest to the private room and were calling and whistling as the pair swiped Beca’s ID across the lock and stumbled into the room, the door swinging shut and blocking out the moans and giggles. The girls all laughed and Alex came to sit at their table,   
“So how do you know Aubrey?” CR asked,

“Met her when I was a freshman… must’ve been in New York.” Alex said,

“Well she would’ve been a senior and she only went to New York once that year for the ICCA’s… O-M-aca-G!” Stacie exclaimed, “You were the one who she slept with and refused to tell anyone!”   
“I’m flattered.” Alex said smugly,   
“So wait when did you sleep with Chloe?” Amy asked,

“Like four months ago while she was in LA for the summer.” Alex shrugged,   
“Hey Stace sorry I’m- You!” Aubrey burst into the club and glared at Alex,   
“Sup Posen.” Alex said with a lazy smirk,

“I can’t believe you slept with Chloe.” Aubrey stated before turning to her girlfriend and kissing her lightly,

“Still hung up on that huh?” Alex asked, watching Stacie pull Aubrey closer,

“Of course. Where is Chloe anyway?” Aubrey asked, looking around the club,

“Oh she’s with Beca.” Alex nonchalantly,

“Quinn, where are they?” Aubrey glared at Alex who pointed to the private room,

“Having some private time.” CR waggled her eyebrows,

“Oh finally. My god I was getting sick of the pining from Chloe.” Aubrey sighed and relaxed into Stacie,

“Hey looks like Legacy was right, Shawshank and Ginger really did hook up tonight.” Amy pointed out,

“Told ya.” Emily replied smugly. The rest of the table raised their glasses,   
“To Alex, for being the best intervention Beca and Chloe ever needed.” Aubrey said seriously before the table burst into giggles. Somehow over the noise Lily was heard by everyone at the table,

“Do you guys think Beca realised her shirt was hanging open?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> If you guys have any prompts, comment below or hit me up on tumblr : @viper476


End file.
